1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet phone and, in particular, to an Internet phone that transmits signals through a USB interface.
2. Related Art
The development of thin clients (including windows terminals, network terminals) has been turning to extremely thin clients in order to follow the trend in light, thin, and miniaturized electronic products. This provides superiority in reducing costs so as to have a competitive power in the thin client market.
The usual voice over Internet phone (VOIP) refers to the software, hardware and technologies in transmitting digital data through the IP packages on the Internet. Its main objective is to make long distance phone calls cheaper. However, both the VOIP structure and cost are extremely complicated and expensive. If a thin client with the online function can be utilized to provide the Internet phone function, the thin client will have more extra values in applications.